


Godspeed and Sweet Dreams

by darkin520



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkin520/pseuds/darkin520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George had never liked being separated from Fred.  One-shot. *COMPLETE*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godspeed and Sweet Dreams

From as far back as George could remember, he never liked it when he and Fred were separated. He remembered when he and Fred were three, his parents felt they needed to spend time with other children rather than one another.

Truth was, Molly was more worried about the mischief they caused when they were together. She and their father had an idea to split the children up for the day. She took Fred and Percy out for a walk while George and Bill stayed home with their father.

All George could remember was sobbing the whole time. For some reason, he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach, worried he might never see his brother again. Ironically…or luckily…Fred did the same exact thing for his mother. And when she finally returned home, she promised to never split them apart again…and Fred and George held her to that promise.

As they grew older, George couldn't recall any other time they'd been kept apart, but that didn't stop the nightmares he had about it.

He saw images of Fred suffering a horrible death that would force him to awaken, hyperventilating and in a cold sweat.

He literally needed to walk to his brother's bed and physically pull him into a hug to make sure he wasn't a figment of his imagination.

Fred always woke up then.

_"What is it?" he asked._

_"I had the nightmare again."_

_"Oh. How did it happen this time?"_

_"A giant spider."_

_"They're getting worse, huh?" He lifted the covers. "Come on."_

This is how it went, and George always accepted his brother's invitation. He needed to be sure he wasn't going to leave him…because if he did, he was afraid he'd never see him again. He couldn't bear the thought, but Fred would always make him feel better.

_"Godspeed and sweet dreams," he whispered._

And all would be right with the world once again.

Once they were old enough to attend Hogwarts, George thought the nightmares would go away. They didn't.

He was too proud to climb into bed with his brother there, but he still woke up with the nightmares. Fred would hear him, sit up in bed and ask him if he was all right.

_"I'm fine. Just go back to sleep."_

_"What was it this time?"_

_George would shake his head. "I can't remember."_

_Fred gave a shrug, laid down, and went back to sleep. In the darkness, George heard him whisper, "Godspeed and sweet dreams."_

George had been lying, however. He watched his brother die over and over again in his dreams nearly every night now. He wasn't sure why, but he made a point to never be too far away from him. And Fred did the same.

After they left Hogwarts to open their joke shop, George hoped the nightmares would finally cease. He and Fred were never apart then, and they were doing exactly what they loved. Unfortunately, the nightmares only seemed to get worse. George didn't understand it, and Fred began asking questions again.

_"I thought they had stopped?" Fred asked him one night._

_George shrugged. "They've never really stopped."_

_"Is there anything I can do for you?" Fred asked him after a pause._

_George thought for a long moment. "Yeah, I think there is. Promise me…you promise me you'll never leave my side. I can't…I can't protect you if you do."_

_Fred smiled softly and pushed himself up out of bed, walking towards him. "You don't need to protect me, George. And even if those dreams come true…if something bad does happen…we should make a vow right now."_

_"What's that?"_

_"One of us must survive and live for the other one." He held out his hand to shake. "Deal?"_

_"Deal."_

_"Godspeed and sweet dreams, George."_

_"You, too."_

During the war, however, George and Fred became separated. There was no avoiding it. And while George didn't get his wish, he was able to keep his promise.

He laid a hand on his brother's headstone. "We're going to have the best life, Freddie, I promise. Godspeed and sweet dreams."


End file.
